camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Clogmeyer
Samson Clogmeyer is one of the main characters of the series. Personality Samson is an accident-prone, nerdy, neat freak, and luckless guinea pig who wears large spectacles. He has terrible luck, is easily hurt and is known as the "Camp Wimp" and, in later seasons, is occasionally pushed around by some of his fellow campers. Due to his numerous physical weaknesses, he has an assortment of "health buddies" named "Nasal Allergy Buddy", "Asthma Buddy", "Foot Fungus Buddy", "Eyeball Buddy and "Skin Rash Buddy". He doesn't believe himself to have any real friends at Camp Kidney, although he is a relatively social camper and seems to be friends with nearly everyone in Camp Kidney as he is seen with a variety of other Bean Scouts. When social, he is usually seen with Edward, only to sometimes be pushed around by Edward's dominating personality. When upset or agitated, he will repeatedly say "merp" or "nerts" (an onomatopoeia for a noise guinea pig makes). He is part of the Fava Cabin along with Dave and Ping-Pong and is the postmaster for both of the scouts' camps; he picks up mail at the main post office in Prickly Pines before delivering it to either Acorn Flats or Camp Kidney. In one episode, he became camp bully. He is sometimes often down on his luck in at least a few episodes. For example, in Dosey Doe, while during the dance sequence and while dancing with Almondine, he sadly looks down on the floor along with her doing it. It may be known that they have the same personality, and as well as before Patsy tells all of the other Squirrel Scouts to beat up on their dance partners. Samson also seems to have some sort of rivalry with Raj, the two had a bitter argument over who owned a hot spring; later they decided to share it. Samson is convinced that some new scouts are aliens but the only people who will believe Samson are minor background characters. Raj makes fun of his situation by saying "You think it makes a difference if those vague background characters believe you? Surely you can do better than that!", which only provokes Samson further in trying to redeem himself. It is later revealed that the "Bean Scouts" siding with Samson were the aliens in disguise and that they were only using him and even refer to him as obese. Samson's weight is a point for others to poke fun at him, both Edward and Commander Hoo-Ha have called Samson by the unflattering nickname "Butterball" and Raj and Edward have also called him "Dough-boy". Later episodes in the series have shown that he seems to have trouble when it comes to being noticed or not being interrupted while speaking. He keeps a secret journal, where it's revealed that he really wants to be Lazlo's friend even though he is already considered to be friends with Lazlo. Samson could possibly be adopted from an orphanage due to his parents being jellyfish. But however, before that, it might be have known that he has lives with a single parent mother like him, thus with no siblings. It seems he resorts to talking to frozen cavemen, who goes berserk; and talking to rocks, which slithers away, because no one else will listen to him. Multivitamins are his favorite food. Samson is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Gallery Trivia His bottom was seen on the episode. He is one of the few campers to own two types of boxer-type underwear: Dark Blue with White Polka Dots (which are revealed in the episode Campers All Pull Pants) and Solid Denim Blue (which are revealed in the episodeOver Cooked Beans. Category:Main Characters Category:Cabin member Scouts Category:Cabin Leader Scouts Category:Characters from Camp Kidney Category:Cabin Member Scouts Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bean Scouts Category:Characters wearing glasses